Menji76's Top Ten Scariest Things In Life
These are Menji76's Top Ten Scariest Things In Life ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Scariest Things In Life What makes you scared? Spiders, nah. Heights? Nope. I've compiled the list of the top ten scariest things in the world and after reading through you will definitely agree. I mean how could you not? These things are ones you've never heard of before. They'll shock you and make you think about ten things in life you never use to think about. So here we go! #10 Getting rejected 'by a girl... or a guy... I suppose I mean, cmon it's obvious. No one likes to be rejected. You like a girl and talk and talk to her and you think something might be there so you ask her to a movie or a night out. She declines... saying she only wants to be friends which neeeeeever really works. And plus you feel like crap for the next month and the years after every time you see her around. '#9 People that don't care Because, you never know what they'll do. What are they living for? Why don't they care? What will they do next is the scariest part... And I'm not talking about... rebels or anything. I'm talking about people how 24/7 don't care... you know. #8 People hiding in shadows You never know what they look like or who it is. Approaching them and then having a light come over them is almost heart stopping. Why do people do it? Seriously, what could they be possibly be thinking. And do they think that people can't see them or do they fear us thinking that we can see them? #7 Kids that stare WTF, what is up with kids? Those creepy possessed looking ones that just stare at you with a death stare... and then they try and play it off with a smile or laugh when everyone else is watching them. But kids... they can really just sit there for minutes - I guess they're awkward gland doesn't work or something. #6 Jesus Camps/Religious Activists Have you seen this movie? (Not hatin on anyone's relgion) But this kind of stuff in general should be scary to most people. Take that lady in "The Mist" things like that are one of the worst things to think about happening and having the world turn into that kind of place. Why can't people just leave people alone!? #5 Asking for a job application This is scary, and I'm not talking about some hotshop business place. I'm talking local, walking in to a pizza shop or fast food restaurant is bad enough. Then having the people look at you, judging you, and then... wow... it's just scary. And I know why, they're scared someones there for their job so they stink eye you for the longest time in the world. #4 Airplane Turbulance If you've ever been on an airplane you know about turbulance. Midflight you'll experience the plane rocking around making it seem like you're going to crash. This is especially scary if it's your first flight. And to make things even worse, when you think you're all calm about it. The pilot flashes the fasten seatbelt sign on and then you know things are getting bad. #3 Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from The Pagemaster This haunted me as a child, and still does. I watched this again recently and the one moment in the movie... wow where he transforms and climbs back up the chandelier is soooo freaky. I didn't even know he was suppose to be a reference to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde before I looked it up on imdb. #2 Life Guards talking to you I'm not sure what it is. But it's just something about the way they do it. They're kinda similar to police in that they're there to help you but being talked to by one is so "official" and that just creeps me out. Plus they always got a serious look on their face with those shades and the cool chair. #1 Escalators Alright, number one, the scariest thing. Escalators. Have fun getting on one of these, not only do you have to trust this thing with your life going up but once your up, you have to go back down... and the require you to time your step perfectly so you don't split the steps and fall. Plus, you can always get sucked under at the end... but we all knew that. There you have it, the top 10 scariest things in the world - or at least ones you wouldn't think of. Now go and be scared if you never thought about these before. Haha.... now you're in my world! Category: Lists